1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart band capable of effectively monitoring a child's safety at a remote place, and an emergency state monitoring method using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Generally, a smart band indicates an electronic device used in a wound state on a user's wrist. The related art smart band has been used to measure a user's exercise amount or calories, with a watch function and a health care function (e.g., a pedometer and a calories calculation function).
Thereafter, products having various designs and performances have emerged owing to expansion of smart band markets. A representative of the products is a smart watch. The smart watch may interwork with an external device and may perform a phone function and communication network connection, with various sensors and communication functions. However, the smart band has been manufactured from only some companies. Further, the smart band has been developed with focusing on appearance or design. That is, various functions and UIs related to the smart band have not been actively developed.